


For A Good Cause

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Charities, Cotton candy frapacino, Fire, Firefighters, Frapacino, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is going to go broke but at least it's for a good cause, right? It has absolutely nothing to do with the hot firefighter holding the collections bucket, it is all for the charity that Stiles finds himself back at the ATM - for the third time - taking out another $20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Good Cause

Stiles hated the mall; Loathed the crowding of the people and the pushy-ness of the sales clerks. Normally you wouldn't find Stiles even driving near the mall, the view of all those rows upon rows of cars making his stomach clench. Today however Stiles was looking to replace his oven, the stupid thing only seemed to work on broil, and the appliance store across from the mall was having a sale. Thus Stiles found himself turning onto the street containing said appliance store and the, horrible horrible, mall.

The only saving grace the mall had was that it contained a Starbucks, which conveniently had its own entrance which meant Stiles wouldn't even have to "technically" enter the mall. Stiles could just park his car, walk in and order his drink and walk back out, no muss no fuss. Stiles contemplated getting a coffee, the thought of having to look for a parking spot in the zoo of it all wasn't was pleasant but neither was the idea of appliance shopping without coffee.

Stiles was still debating with himself as he was approaching the set of lights, left to the appliance store and right to the mall, when people standing at the entrance to the mall parking lot caught his eye. To be more specific, the absolute hunk of a man garbed in the big tan firefighter pants with the suspenders pulled up over a nice tight navy blue t-shirt who seemed to be collecting money for something. Decision made, Stiles flicked on his right turn indicator and slowed down to make the turn, eyes straining to read the sign standing just behind the firefighter. "Firefighters supporting Muscular Dystrophy. Firefighters making a difference one muscle at a time. Thank you!" Stiles read as he turned the corner. 

'Well,' Stiles thought to himself as he found his eyes continuously flicking to the firefighter. 'I definitely need to support Muscular Dystrophy!' It seemed God was in agreement with his decision to support the sizzling hot man... the need that is funding for Muscular Dystrophy because Stiles found a parking spot just across from the entrance to the Starbucks, which happened to also have an ATM located just across from the Starbucks in the mall. 

Grinning as he got out of the car, Stiles turned to take one more look at Mr. Hot Stuff. Stiles thought there was nothing hotter than a man in uniform and it was especially true with this guy. Though the firefighter had his back turned Stiles could still make out how muscled he was, with broad shoulders and massive biceps, his back narrowing down to what Stiles could only guess was a firm ass, 'Too bad it's covered by those big pants.' Said ass was being turned away and Stiles let his eyes slowly make there way back up to the mans face. 'Oh fuck!' Stiles thought. It was like this man was pulled from his wet dreams. Bight green eyes, sharp cheeks, and scruff on a sexy jaw, mouth pulled up in a faint smile as he made eye contact with Stiles. 

After throwing a quick smile back at Mr. Hot Stuff Stiles turned around before his perusal of the firefighter resulted in embarrassment, most likely in the form of drool. At the door to the Starbucks Stiles couldn't help throwing once last glance back at the guy, who seemed to be busy thanking an elderly gentleman, before forcing himself to continue onward. 'You'll get your chance for up close and personal when you donate yourself Stiles. What? No brain, not that, you meant donate money yourself. Yeah, yup, that's it.' Stiles mentally patted himself on the back for being able to keep that thought zipped up tight in his brain.

The line in the Starbucks moved quickly and soon Stiles found himself with coffee in hand making his way toward the ATM. Stiles made quick work of getting $20 out of his account and decided to walk his donation over instead of driving. Stiles wasn't going to lie to himself, it was all so he could get up close and personal with Mr. Hot Stuff. Maybe he'd even get to shake hands with the guy! Walking also gave Stiles more time to appreciate the absolute work of art that was the specimen in front of him. The guy had dark hair which looked soft making Stiles wish he could run his fingers through it. His broad shoulders tapered off to long arms liberally covered with dark hair ending in big hands. Stiles had a thing for big hands. Stiles didn't feel like the walk had given him enough time to ogle the guy as he found himself now right behind him.

"Your muscles are certainly making a difference in my day." Stiles blanched when it dawned on him that he had said that out loud as the firefighter seemed to startle and quickly turn around. "Oh God, that literally just came out of my mouth. I am so sorry. You know 'cause I was thinking it but I definitely didn't mean to say that out loud. Not that I'm okay with objectifying people because I'm not! But you're you know attractive, I mean come on you have to know that, though that still doesn't make it okay. Oh jeez, I'm just making this worse, aren't I? No no no, you don't have to say anything. Nope. No. Done. I am done talking, see?" Stiles mimed zipping his mouth shut.

It seemed liked the firefighter was going to try talking again so Stiles just held up his left hand, which contained his twenty dollars and waved it in the firefighters face. The man smiled, and damn it if it didn't do things to Stiles' innards, and held out his bucket for Stiles to put his donation in. 

"Wow, thank you so much!" The firefighter told Stiles as his smile widened. Stiles smiled back, thankful that his word vomit didn't seem to offend the man - though that could be because of Stiles' donation - and Stiles turned around to leave; happy to leave the encounter on a high note.

"Oh, Sir!" the firefighter called from behind Stiles, causing him to stop and turn back. "Sorry, I just wanted to give you your donation sticker." the firefighter said with a, in Stiles' mind, dazzling smile. Stiles took a step toward the man and accepted the sticker. Stiles nodded at the firefighter, he felt it best if he kept his mouth closed, and turned back around to walk to his car. Before he had taken three steps Stiles had an idea and turned back around. 

"Hey, can I buy you a coffee to make up for my blunder back there?" Stiles asked. The firefighter started to shake his head and Stiles continued before the guy could say anything. "No, please let me. Not just because I was an idiot a few moments ago but also because I'm really thankful for all you guys do. I know it's not an easy job and I just really want to say thank you, in the form of a tasty beverage." Stiles tried to smile invitingly at the man, hoping it didn't come off as a leer.

"No, I couldn't. You just donated a very nice gift and that's all the thanks I need." the firefighter replied. 'Oh God, he is adorable as well!' Stiles thought as he shook his head at the firefighter.

"No please. That donation was purely for the charity. Whatever drink you want. Please." Stiles hoped the man would say yes because he felt like a creeper begging to buy the man a drink.

"Oh, well okay. Could I please have a tall vanilla bean frapacino with a shot of raspberry?" the firefighter smiled, seemingly shy about asking for it. Stiles felt his heart squeeze. The firefighter stood there all innocently while he made Stiles practically swoon inside.

"Yes, of course! I'll be back." Stiles grinned at the firefighter before he turned around again and made his way back to Starbucks. Stiles sipped at his coffee as he walked back through the doors to the Starbucks and frowned at how long the line was. 'I should probably get a bit more cash to donate again. It'll make me feel better for making an absolute moron of myself.' And with that thought Stiles left the line, which hadn't moved, and zipped over to the ATM. Grabbing the $20 from the slot Stiles made his way back over to the line at Starbucks which was thankfully shorter and prepared to order.

The barista made quick work of the beverage and soon enough Stiles found himself back outside making his way over to the firefighter. There was a line of cars, all with their windows down to donate to the charity while the light was red, and Stiles enjoyed the view of the firefighter walking down the line of cars with a big smile on his face. The light turned green and the cars all pulled away just as Stiles neared which made Stiles grin inwardly as that meant he'd have all of Mr. Hot Stuffs attention to himself, even if it was only for a few moments.

"Hey there," Stiles started and paused hoping to get a name. He was supplied with a quietly smiled 'Derek'. "Hey Derek, I'm Stiles. Here's your drink." He smiled at Derek and handed him his beverage. 

"Thank you Stiles." And oh if that didn't give Stiles pleasure, to hear his name spoken but this man. 

"So, does that drink have a name?" Stiles nodded at Derek's drink. Stiles smile widened as he saw a little red bloom on Derek's cheeks.

"It's called a, um, cotton candy frapacino." Derek supplied and Stiles added that to the slowly growing list of things Stiles thought was adorable about Derek: Derek likes sweet candy flavoured drinks.

"Well it sounds tasty!" Stiles enthused but before Derek could reply he saw a car pull up behind Derek. He nodded his head toward the car and before Derek could turn around fully Stiles slipped the second twenty into his donation bucket. Derek threw a look over his shoulder at Stiles, letting Stiles know exactly how not stealthy he was, before Derek turned his attention to the person in the car. Stiles smirked to himself as he turned around to make his way to his car.

Stiles was almost at his car, a big smile plastered onto his face, when he heard his phone ringing. Grabbing it out of his pocket he glanced at the name, Lydia and pushed accept while bringing the phone to his ear.

"Yes m'lady?" Stiles answered and he heard a huff of laughter from the other end.

"You're such a dufus." Lydia ignored his exclamation of 'Hey!' "Get your ass back into Starbucks. Allison and I want all the details on that fine ass firefighter you were just drooling over." And without another word Lydia hung up on him.

With a fond sigh at his phone Stiles made his way back into the Starbucks and found Lydia and Allison seated at the table situated in front of the windows which gave them an excellent view of the parking lot and the "fine ass firefighter". Stiles pulled up a chair and set his drink down on the table before leaning over to peck both girls on the cheek. 

"My lovely ladies! I didn't see you when I was in here earlier." Stiles picked up his coffee, which was now only luke warm, and sipped at it as the girls gave him their full attention.

"That's because you were to busy drooling over that firefighter out there." Stiles was about to protest to Lydia that he wasn't drooling when Allison spoke up.

"It's true Stiles. We tried calling your name but you didn't hear us. Your attention was clearly focused elsewhere." Allison winked at him. Stiles stuck his tongue out at her causing her to giggle while Lydia smacked his arm.

"Abuse!" Stiles cried while he pointed a finger at Lydia. She proceeded to roll her eyes at him.

"So did you at least get his number for that forty dollars you forked out?" Lydia smirked at him. Stiles' mouth dropped. "Yes honey, we've been here the entire time." The way she emphasized 'entire' made Stiles realise just how zoned out he must have been while thinking about Mr. Hot Stuff.

"No! Sheesh I was just donating to a good cause." The twin looks the girls sent him made him remember that these two had been his friend for too long to be able to slip anything passed them. "Ugh, no okay? I did get his name though, it's Derek." Stiles knew it would have been pointless to keep any information from them so he didn't bother trying again. 

"If the forty dollars wasn't to get his number then was that what the drink was for and you just failed?" Always leave it to Lydia to be blunt.

"No!" Again Stiles was the focus of two disbelieving looks. "Really, it wasn't. It was a thank you for all he does as a firefighter." Stiles instantly felt his cheeks heat up and hid his face in his arms on the table. Stiles felt fingers running through his hair and leaned his head into the touch while keeping his face down. 

"Oh dear, he really is your type." Lydia stated. It was true, Derek seemed to be everything Stiles looked for in a guy, if only for his physical attributes and his job. 

"Don't worry though! He liked what he was looking at if the look he gave your ass as you walked away is anything to go by." Lydia was nodding along to Allison's assessment as Stiles lifted his head to look at the girls.

"Really." Stiles replied dubiously. Stiles was comfortable in his body, being long and lean with toned muscles, but he had never had anyone who looked like Derek give him any attention before. Both girls nodded enthusiastically before Lydia spoke up.

"Definitely! Your ass is a fine one and he looked like he wanted a piece of it." Both girls were smirking at him. "Now, we think you should go back over to him and get his number!" Lydia stated and Stiles frowned at the girls.

"Don't say no Stiles. We both know you want his number and we both believe he wants your as well." While Allison was a very sweet girl never let it be said that she couldn't be firm when she felt she had to be.

"I'm not made of money." Stiles tried weakly to defend himself.

"We never said you had to donate more money but if you feel like that is the only way you can go back out there, well, do it. You were practically throwing your money at him before, it won't be any different a third time." Lydia gently shoved at Stiles as she finished talking.

"Oh my gosh, fine!" Stiles exclaimed before he found himself walking over to the ATM for the third time. He got another $20 out of his account while mentally saying goodbye to getting a new oven this pay check. Stiles had been saving a little bit of money from each pay check to specifically buy a new oven but throwing away $60, even if it was towards a good cause, put a dent in that fund. He sighed, next pay check he would definitely be getting a new oven.

Stiles made his way back through the Starbucks, blowing a kiss to both girls as he passed them. They both gave him encouraging smiles, along with a thumbs up from Allison. Stiles was a bit embarrassed to be going back a third time but he was definitely leaving after this, going to go home and watch the Benedict Cumberbatch Sherlock Holmes on Netflix and forget about meddlesome friends and hot firefighters.

Stiles found himself already behind the firefighter and cleared his throat. Stiles felt himself blush as Derek turned around and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Um, okay. So this is in no way me buying for your number or anything like that. I promise!" Stiles quickly blurted out before practically flinging the third twenty dollars at Derek's donation bucket. "I just didn't feel like I could just come over here and ask for your number. But um, now that I've donated do you, uh. I mean, could I have your number?" Stiles flushed and looked away. 

"Yes!" Stiles jerked his head back to look at Derek to find the firefighter seemed to be blushing himself. "I uh, haha, wanted to ask for your number earlier but I couldn't bring myself to." Derek smiled at him and Stiles couldn't believe his luck. Stiles would have to thank Allison and Lydia later. Stiles pulled out his phone and Derek rattled off his number. Stiles quickly sent Derek a text with the appropriate 'It's me, Stiles!' and told Derek he would text him later before finally finding his way over to his car and driving home, sans new oven but with something much better.

 

~~~~~||~~~~~

Derek watched as Stiles pulled away in his car and smiled. He knew he was going to get a ribbing from his fellow firefighters when he went to the station later that night when they saw the twenties in his bucket, because honestly no one ever donated twenties - or they rarely did - let alone one person donating three. Derek found that he couldn't find it in himself to care because he got himself the number of a hottie and that totally made it worth any teasing he might receive. 

Derek's shift volunteering to collect was nearly over and he knew Parrish was coming to relieve him. Speaking of, Derek saw Parrish pulling in the parking lot just now. Derek smiled and waved, receiving the same from Parrish before the man went to park. Derek only had to wait 5 minutes before Parrish was walking over to him with his own donation bucket in hand.

"Hey Derek!" Parrish greeted him with a big smile. "Are you on your way to the station after this?" Parrish asked.

"Yeah I've got a shift after this." Derek nodded. Derek bent down to grab his empty drink container, 'Thank you Stiles!' and made to say goodbye to Parrish when he found the man glancing in his bucket. Parrish whistled.

"Making all the people swoon over you Derek? What were you doing to get those twenties, push ups?" Parrish smirked at him.

"Shut up." Derek blushed. 

"No seriously, give me some tips here!" Parrish winked at him.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Derek stated, ignoring Parrish's childish taunts. "It was a guy and I got his number, okay?" Parrish was laughing at him now, Derek glared at him.

"Dude, seriously. Only you. Haha I can't wait to hear what Erica has to say about this!" Parrish kept on laughing. If they weren't in public Derek would have flipped him off, instead he just huffed and made his way over to his car throwing his garbage out on the way. Unlike Parrish, Derek didn't want to hear what Erica had to say on the subject. 

The station was only a five minute drive down the road from the mall and Derek found himself parked and in the station in ten minutes. He could hear laughter coming from the lounge so he made his way over, bringing his donation bucket with him figuring they would tell him where they wanted it. Derek almost turned right back around when he saw who was in the lounge, he was not ready to face the embarrassment yet. Seated around the room were Erica, Kira, Isaac, and Boyd, all of whom excepting Boyd would rib him about Stiles. He was seriously contemplating turning around when he decided he may as well get the ribbing over and done with now, no point delaying the inevitable. 

"Derek!" Erica yelled at him as she waved. The others either nodded or waved at him and he smiled at them all. "So how did it go, make any big bucks?" Erica winked at him as she jumped up from her seat to come over and grab his bucket from him. "I knew it!" Erica yelled as she started laughing. "I knew if there was anyone who was going to beat you for most twenties Isaac that it would be Derek!" 

Everyone but Boyd jumped up to go look over Erica's shoulders as she started pulling the bills out of Derek's bucket so Derek grabbed up Isaac's seat beside Boyd and made himself comfortable. 

"Damn it Derek!" Isaac grumbled as he pulled out his wallet and took out a $20, adding it to the pile in front of Erica. "She bet me twenty bucks that you would beat me and I was so sure she was going to be wrong. The only good thing is that the money is going to charity and not Erica's pocket." Isaac yelped as Erica poked him in the side.

"Never bet against her Lahey, she's never wrong." Kira grinned from her spot beside Erica, the girls high fived.

"So Derek, a little bird tells me that not only were these three twenties from one guy but that you also got the number of said guy." Derek glared at Erica while thinking of ways to get back at Parrish.

"Way to go Derek." Derek whipped his head over to look at Boyd who winked at him.

"Not you too Boyd! Why do you guys insist on nosing into everything?" Derek groaned, leaning his head back against the couch.

"It's because you're a lonely loser that we need to look out for you!" Erica laughed until she received a nudge from Kira. "Seriously Der, we just want you to be happy. If the charity gets to also benefit from your raw sexuality, well that's just a bonus." Erica winked at Derek when he levelled a look her way. 

"So how have we done so far?" Derek asked and talks turned to the charity. Derek relaxed into the conversation and let it weave around him as the afternoon rolled on. It was two hours later, as Parrish walked in, when the bell rang and all talks ceased as everyone jumped up and ran to get ready. 

The call came from an apartment building only about 5 minutes away and the team sped over. They arrived to find smoke coming from a window on the fifth floor. While Erica, Kira, Isaac, and Parrish set about getting the hoses set up Derek and Boyd ran into the building and up the stairs to the fifth floor. They immediately found the hallway covered in smoke and people in the hallway. 

"Derek you go see if there is anyone in the apartment, I've got everyone here." Boyd radioed over the headset. 

Derek quickly made his way towards the door where the black smoke was thickest and opened the door. Waves of dark smoked billowed around him as he made his way into the apartment. Immediately to his left was the kitchen and it appeared that the cause of the fire was the oven which was covered in flames along with the surrounding countertop. There didn't appear to be anyone in there so Derek moved further along. He had just stepped into what appeared to be the living room when he spotted a body on the couch. He ran over and picked the person up, flinging them over his shoulder before making his way back through the apartment. Derek had already checked all the other rooms and found them empty so he quickly made his way out to the hallway, which was now thankfully empty of people, and down the stairs. 

Once outside he ran over to the ambulance and carefully placed the person on the gurney and let the EMTs handle it from there. Derek made his way over to where Boyd was standing and took off his helmet.

"They've got the fire under control." Boyd said, nodding over to the others where they were up on the ladder spraying water into the building. Derek was relieved, if Boyd was standing around that meant everyone had made it out safely and that only the person Derek brought out was in any danger. The ambulance was still there so Derek made his way over to it, wanting to make sure that the person he had brought out was doing alright. Derek glimpsed a man sitting up when he heard his name coming from someone over by the ambulance.

"Yes Derek is here. In fact he is the one who pulled you out." Derek heard one of the EMTs saying as he walked up behind them. Derek felt his heart speed up. He quickly walked around the EMTs and momentarily felt his heart stop. There, laying on the gurney, was Stiles. Stiles looked over and there eyes met.

"This is all your fault." Stiles told Derek as the EMTs loaded Stiles into the back of the ambulance. He had no idea what Stiles was talking about. He radioed over to Boyd that he was going to the hospital with the patient, receiving an OKAY, and he quickly hopped into the back beside Stiles and the EMT.

 

~~~~~||~~~~~

Later on, after finding out that Stiles was alright he had just inhaled smoke and needed to stay at the hospital for a couple of days while they cleared out his lungs and made sure nothing else was wrong, Derek finally found out what Stiles meant.

Derek found out that the fire was his fault, and by that he means totally definitely not at all Stiles is delusional. Apparently after not buying the oven due to donating Stiles had decided to put a frozen pizza to cook in his oven on broil and had then proceeded to not only forget about it but also fall asleep. 

Derek put a ban on Stiles using the oven while he is not around and they have been dating happily ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> The firefighters in my town, once a year, will stand by all the entrances and exits to the mall parking lot and collect money for Muscular Dystrophy. I will admit to going and grabbing $20 out of my account to put into the bucket of the most attractive firefighter closest to my car. I like to donate to all charities but getting a smile out of the firefighters is a nice little bonus ;) 
> 
> I know nothing of what the inside of a fire station looks like Or really how they operate! Just so you know. 
> 
> I know it ends kind of quickly but I never had plans passed that. It was also supposed to be a light and airy fic but turned down a different lane while in Derek's POV. What can you do.... This also turned out longer than I was expecting. Huh.


End file.
